


three circles

by JkWriter



Series: Birthday Fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, birthday fic sorta, happy birthday guang-hong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: America was confusing. His heart was confusing.





	

America was confusing.

Guang-Hong had decided that his first time in the country for a competition years ago. Now, at the tender age of eighteen, he felt no different. The country was still just as confusing as it had been when he was thirteen and he was still terribly inaccurate when it came to his sense of direction.

“Right, it was a left here? Or maybe a right...”

He frowned looking at the street sign in front of him. His English wasn't perfect, he could speak it relatively well from all those years of socializing with the other skaters and reading it wasn't impossible, when he knew what he was looking for. Something like a street sign on the other hand proved to be a frustrating challenge. 

“Aus-tin Av-e-nue. Austin Avenue.” 

The road name sounded familiar. The direction he went from here was the next problem. 

“Left seems good, let’s go left.” He decided before taking off in the direction. Even if he didn't end up at the Ice House he could always ask someone for directions. While that wasn't exactly high on his list of things to do, especially after assuring a certain someone that he would be fine finding the rink on his own, he understood that sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Especially if it meant getting out of the California sun.

Guang-Hong opened up Twitter, scrolling through the notifications that awaited him. He smiled, seeing the surplus of “happy birthday’s” and went about favoriting those from his friends.

Viktor and Yuuri, despite having a new friendship, had both sent him a sweet message along with a picture of them from Viktor’s birthday party. He retweeted that one and was granted another wave of birthday wishes from fans. Phichit had wrote a lengthy five tweet message to him which he had concluded with “dabbing on ice”. He smiled at the message and favorited it before sending a thank you message to Phichit. The other skater, despite the massive time difference, responded immediately. 

_@phichitcccccc: @ghjiskates when are you going to come visit again???_  
@ghjiskates: @phichitcccccc leo and i have plans to visit everyone during the off season  
@skateloves: @ghjiskates @phichitcccccc oh my gosh, you two travel together?!?!?!?! that’s so cute! #leoji confirmed???!!!! 

His eyes widened slightly at the message before a frown etched it’s way onto his face. 

Leoji? 

The nickname, shipname, as it was quickly pointed out from the messages that followed, wasn’t something he had thought about before. He supposed it was normal to not think of splashing his name together with his best friends. 

_More than best friends?_

A voice spoke in the back of his mind. It was true the two of them had gotten awfully close, but Leo only thought of him as a friend, right? They had never outright spoke about their relationship to each other so he wasn’t sure how Leo thought of him. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like the idea of being more than friends, but how does one bring that up in a conversation? _‘Hey, so I saw this tweet about us being together and I don’t actually hate the idea. Thoughts?’_

Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen.

He closed down Twitter, ignoring another message from Phichit and switched to Instagram. The posts he was tagged in were about the same. A mix of happy birthday messages from friends and fans, many including a picture of him at various competitions, and posts about how he was spending it with Leo in California. Most of those included pictures of he and Leo, both selfies they had taken together as well as photos fans had taken of the two of them at different events.

He quickly moved on from tagged pictures and looked towards his notifications.  
On his most recent picture, an image of Leo dozing at the airport waiting for him, more of his fellow skaters whom he hadn't taken pictures with before, had left messages. Christophe, Sala and Michele, and even JJ. The last one surprised him slightly, but ever since the GPF JJ had made an effort to try and befriend the other skaters, much to Yuri’s chagrin. 

He closed the app when a notification popped up along the top of his phone. The text was simple, nothing to worry about. 

_Leo: Where are you?_  
To Leo: Just on a stroll, enjoying the sunlight  
Leo: You got lost, didn’t you?  
To Leo: Wha? Me? Lost? Nah, I’m not lost omw now  
Leo: Really? Need I remind you of the time I let you guide us in NYC? Or perhaps Toronto? You and directions are a nightmare  
To Leo: I’m not that bad a directions, you can't be making fun of me, not on my birthday  
Leo: I think that’s all the more reason to  
To Leo: Rude. Just wait until I tell Phichit, I'm sure he’ll have a word with you  
Leo: I’m sorry, please don't bring Phichit into this  
To Leo: That’s what I thought  
To Leo: also im slightly lose pls come save me  
Leo: I knew you were lost, wanna know how?  
To Leo: ??? 

“You were capitalizing your words. Also I saw you walk in a circle three times.”

Guang-Hong spun around on his heels and was meet with the grinning face of Leo. Leo was in the process of slipping his phone into his pocket when he was tackled with a hug.

“My savior! Leo, oh Leo, you have rescued me!”

Leo wrapped his arms around the smaller skater to return the hug. He smiled at the open affection being shown.

“Of course I did. I’ll always save you, just give me the word.”

Guang-Hong pulled back and flashed a smile at Leo. When it was returned he felt his cheeks heating up. 

_Just because California is warm._

He assured himself. 

_Certainly not because you might actually like Leo and it took fans pointing it out for you to notice. Not at all._

“How did you know I had walked in a circle three times? I didn't even know I had done that.”

“Well, my dear Guang-Hong Ji, that would be because I saw you confused about where to go and decided to casually trail you. Me, being the sneaky one I am, managed this phenomenally and you had no idea I was here.” 

“I’ll give you that, but the sunlight was in my eyes. It was rather distracting, making finding the rink far more difficult than it should have been.”

If he wasn't blushing before he certainly was when Leo took his hand and started pulling him down the pavement.

“C’mon, there’s a smaller chance of getting lost when there's two of us. Besides, if I can't find my own rink then there’s certainly a problem.” Leo turned and winked. He laced their fingers together and pulled him along. “We can get a few hours of skating in before it opens to the public, and even then we can have parts of it to ourselves. After skating we’ve got to go out for your birthday, there’s this bakery that doubles as a little dinner, I was thinking about taking you there. Oh, and my parents wanted to stop by and visit tomorrow, if that’s fine with you. My coach-”

He listened to Leo speak as he was pulled, completely trusting Leo in a way he wouldn't trust just anyone. Trusting him in a way he reserved just for Leo. 

_Screw the sun_ , he thought to himself. _I'm so in love._

**Author's Note:**

> ive been waiting to upload this for three days


End file.
